


淡紫色教堂

by Briersville



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Homophobia, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), church
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25080724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briersville/pseuds/Briersville
Summary: 教堂内墙换了新漆后的一个夜晚，本田菊发现长椅上有一位不速之客。
Relationships: China/Japan (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 为Lofter点梗而作，吸血鬼耀×神父菊。因剧情需要含涉及信仰的描写，但作者知识有限，请酌情避雷。

秋日的某个星期六晚上，本田菊扎好防尘头巾，提着水桶和抹布走进了他的教堂。昨天，装修工人们完成了这座小教堂的翻修，虽然清洁工已经打扫过，完美主义的本田还是想亲自确认每条缝隙都一尘不染，以便迎接明日礼拜的人群。  
经过挂在墙壁上的神子受难像时，本田停下脚步，注视着神子的面容，默默为丹尼尔·格里斯利的灵魂祈祷，然后才继续向正厅走去。  
月光穿过祭坛上方的玻璃花窗，照亮玻璃上天使的轮廓，又于地面投下淡蓝的光斑，若非扫除的需要，本田也想多欣赏一番。只是月光不足以照亮可能蒙了尘的教堂边角，他只能打开电灯开关。  
“哎呀，谁啊？”有人说，“气氛好好的，开灯干什么？”  
本田险些扔了手里的抹布。他憋住一声惊呼，心脏狂跳着看向声音的来源。正厅的第一排长椅上，一个梳着马尾辫的男人侧过身支棱着下巴，眯着眼睛注视着他。  
说是男人，不过是本田根据先前他说话的声音判断罢了。这位不速之客面色白净，黑发黑眼——如果不是他方才吓了本田一跳，本田本该对这幅亚裔面孔倍感亲切——五官如画一般，虽说分开来看只是普通清秀，绝不是传统意义上的阴柔，合在一起却给人以美到心头一震的印象。  
“此前没在这里见过您呢，”本田以镇定的口吻回应，“在下是这座教堂的神父，不知是否能为您效劳？”  
不速之客眨了眨眼，似乎在适应光线，接着摆摆手：“没什么，我只是恰巧路过，心血来潮进来看看，”他上下打量着本田，“原来你是神父，怎么打扮得跟……咳，女仆一样？”  
“我们刚刚进行了一些翻修，”本田感到脸颊发热，或许他的头巾确实让人误解，但那也是必要的措施，“只是想确保一切都干净整洁罢了。”他瞥到地面上的石灰痕迹，便将抹布浸入水桶准备清洁一番。  
性格使然，虽然身为一名神父，本田却不喜主动与他人攀谈，如果这位不速之客想要倾诉什么，他只需等待对方开口即可；如果他确实只是“进来看看”，只要不是心有不轨，本田也没有窥探其隐私的必要。  
“原来是翻修，”一双略微发旧但十分干净的白色球鞋出现在本田的余光里，那人的声音在他头顶响起，把半跪着擦地的神父又吓了一跳，“我就在想，这内墙怎么是淡紫色的漆。是你选的吗？”  
本田怀疑地抬起头，只见对方面带若有若无的微笑，美得更为炫目，却让他有种领地遭到侵犯的不适感。虽然疑惑此人是何时从第一排长椅走过来的，他还是出于礼貌回答：“的确如此。”  
“你话真少，我还以为神父都很健谈呢，”长发男人靠上一旁的长椅背，歪头看向本田，“所以，为什么是淡紫色？”  
本田提出这项方案并说服教堂理事会时列出了若干条理清晰、冠冕堂皇的理由，但此刻，面对着这个陌生人——面对着那双仿佛能将他灵魂吸入其中的乌黑眼睛——年轻的神父脱口而出：“丹尼尔·格里斯利。”  
他立刻发觉自己失言，紧抿着嘴唇站起身来要去查探其他藏污纳垢的地点，却因起身过猛一阵晕眩。陌生人一把扶住他的肩膀：“哎，小心点。丹尼尔·格里斯利是谁？设计师？艺术家？”  
他那随意的语气让本田心中略有愤懑，虽然这并不是陌生人的错。“丹尼尔是个普通男孩，”他尽量不带感情地说，“他上个月自杀了。”  
他没再看向陌生人，转而搜寻着地面上和缝隙里的尘土。但是陌生人依旧以漫不经心的口吻开口：“让我猜猜，他没有结婚就‘偷吃’禁果？还是喜欢上了另一个男孩？还是觉得自己应该是个女孩？”  
正打算蹲下身擦另一块地板的本田盯着他，不确定自己的信仰是不是被羞辱了。然而，他的脊梁骨切切实实地感到一丝凉意，仿佛陌生人的话语穿透了自己。  
“这我恐怕不能告诉您，”他维持着镇静。“看样子您不是这里的人。本地的报纸已经将这件事报道得很清楚。”  
陌生人耸了耸肩：“我的确不是，但我也不傻，神父，”若有若无的微笑再度攀上他的面孔，“既然是紫色，我猜是后两种。您可真是含蓄啊，甚至连深紫色都不愿用——当然，想必仅仅是淡紫色，都让你耗了不少心思才让他们接受吧。”  
本田沉默不语。陌生人说的没有错，也正因如此才让他有种在大庭广众之下赤裸着接受检视的难堪。他怜悯丹尼尔，痛惜那男孩的死亡，反感将男孩逼向绝路的人们的行为，可教堂内墙的淡紫色是他唯一能够想到的、长时间内委婉而相对安全地表达态度的方式。他是神父，他必须遵守规则。  
他决定，这个长发男人很不讨人喜欢。  
“其实我觉得淡紫色挺好看的，”陌生人笑嘻嘻地凑近了，“哎呀，你可真是个年轻可爱的神父，淡紫色才比较适合你嘛。”  
本田忍无可忍，搁下了抹布：“您说完了吗？我想我对您足够包容了。您并不是本地人，在这种时候来到我的教堂，窥探这个小镇的隐私，现在甚至还骚扰我。请您立刻停止，否则我就报警了！”  
长发男人瞠目结舌，天知道他怎么把这种震惊的表情都做得充满魅力的：“你这个神父，怎么不按套路出牌？！”  
本田抄起双手：“您以为我该怎么做？”  
“你你你，你不应该说什么竟敢在教堂做出这种腌臜事，神会惩罚你之类的吗！”  
陌生人突如其来的态度转变几乎要逗笑本田：“我这么说难道能阻止您的骚扰吗？”  
“……好像不能。”  
“但是报警可以。”本田作势掏出裤兜里的手机。  
“哇你不要报警，我这就走了！”长发男人举手投降。本田满意地收起手机，却突然感到自己的脸颊被什么冰凉的东西蹭了一下。  
得逞的长发男人已经跑出几步远，炫耀般吻了一下他刚刚触摸了本田的那只手：“不过我还会再来的！”  
然后，他在本田扔出抹布前及时逃离了教堂。

“早上好，本田神父。”  
站在教堂门口的石阶前、双手紧紧握在一起的梅丽莎·海伍德十分紧张似的对本田菊笑了笑，她可能是这座小镇唯一一个在礼拜日能比神父更早到达教堂的人。梅丽莎是个有些腼腆的十六岁姑娘，时常半低着头，总不爱和人对上视线，而且从来不化妆也不穿高跟鞋。近来，虽然她依旧每周来教堂，本田还是注意到梅丽莎时常面带愁容，并且变得越发沉默寡言，或许是因为她与自杀的丹尼尔是一所高中的同学。  
“早上好，海伍德小姐，”本田微微一笑。虽然梅丽莎才十六岁，但她已经和身为日裔的神父差不多高，也许过不了几年本田就只能仰视她。略感唏嘘的神父准备将教堂大门打开，“进来吧。”  
梅丽莎站在石阶前没有动：“神父，我来的时候这个东西就在地上……似乎是给您的。”  
本田顺着梅丽莎手指的方向，便看见安坐于台阶上的一只大号餐盒。明明只是不合时宜的一只餐盒，神父却莫名感觉到它似乎大摇大摆地宣告事态本该如此，教堂台阶上有只餐盒正如神于七日内创世般自然而然。  
本田皱着眉拾起餐盒。梅丽莎小心翼翼地望向他：“对不起，我擅自读了便签……”  
诚如她所言，盒盖上贴着一张颇为敷衍的黄色便利贴，与之相反的是上面秀美的字迹：

亲爱的神父：  
昨夜非常愉快。这是谢礼。  
WY

餐盒是透明的，可以看出里面装着糕点，而且显然不是这座小镇常见的花花绿绿、甜得齁人的品种。本田的眉头皱得更紧了，若说昨夜，他唯一的访客自然是那个长发男人，可他想不出那人为自己送……礼物的理由。  
何况这个“昨夜”的说法也太——太——  
梅丽莎还望着他，手指绞在一起，肩膀略微缩着。本田回过神来：“可能是恶作剧，但我们也不能把它留在这里。先进来吧，海伍德小姐。”

本田神父的住所与教堂很近——“近”指的是，他每天工作通勤只需要走上不到十步路。这栋房屋不大，在本田搬进来之前，它的前几任主人也都是教堂的神父。除去本田带来的一些日本特色的摆件与用具，这里的大部分家具和装饰都未曾置换过，保留着几十年前的风尚。壁炉上方挂着圣母像，而书架摆放着耶稣诞生故事的陶瓷小件——本田几乎每天都要用布擦拭，免得它们蒙尘。绘有规规矩矩的花卉图案的墙纸已经发黄，在一些边角甚至剥落了，同时，整座房屋散发出某种见证过死亡的房屋共有的沉郁气息。不过，独居喜静还养了一只猫的本田神父从未表达过不满，甚至将翻修房屋的预算用在了翻修教堂上，使信众们大为赞赏。  
黑白相间的短尾猫从书房的门缝挤进来，对主人的背影细细叫了一声，接着上前几步，径直跳到本田菊的膝上。本田腾出一只手抚摸猫的背毛，另一手捏着钢笔，仍在撰写下次布道的讲稿。  
“喵——”  
向来乖巧的短尾猫突然炸了毛，从主人膝盖上猛跳到桌面上，撞灭了台灯，冲着窗户发出嘶哈嘶哈的声响。本田有些困惑地抬起头，险些被窗户外的一张人脸吓得心脏骤停，他手一抖，钢笔甩出一道墨迹，毁掉了刚写的讲稿。  
神父顾不得管讲稿，他站起身，伸手抚摸着猫咪以示安抚，然后才对窗外那张熟悉的面孔质问：“您在这里干什么！”  
梳着马尾的男人敲了敲窗玻璃，指了指耳朵，示意自己听不清。本田犹豫了一下，把短尾猫从桌上抱下来，还是将窗户打开了一条缝：“您这么晚了到我的窗户前做什么？”  
“晚上好，本田神父，”长发男人笑呵呵的，将手臂搭在了窗沿上，没了台灯暖黄的光亮他的面容在月光下越发苍白。与昨夜休闲的打扮不同，他今晚穿了一件黑绸子衣裳，似乎是唐装——本田不能确定——只是袖子过长，遮住了双手。“你收到我的礼物了吗？不知是否合你口味？”  
那盒点心本田没有动而是塞进了冰箱，神父也不知道为何自己没有直接扔掉这种可疑物品。但是，当长发男人出现在窗前，他似乎得出了某种朦朦胧胧的答案；或许，他就是在等待这一刻的到来。不，不，本田立即否认，他又没有预知能力，何况这种可疑的陌生人有什么好等待的呢？“您如何得知在下的名字？”  
长发男人耸了耸肩：“教堂外面的牌子写着呢，神父，‘Kiku Honda’——说来，我能不能直接叫你菊？听着可比你的姓氏有力道多了，Ki—ku，”他呼唤本田名字的方式就仿佛细细咀嚼着这两个音节，加之微笑时露出的颇为尖锐的犬齿，令本田脊背发麻。“你喜欢我的甜点吗？”  
“您应该可以理解，我连您的姓名都不知道，自然不能轻易接受您的礼物，”本田发觉自己又抄起了双手，短尾猫在他脚边蹭来蹭去，“若您稍等片刻，我自会将它带来原物奉还。”  
长发男人甩了甩过长的袖子，孩子气地嘟起嘴：“我看起来就那么可疑吗？如果你在意的是名字，我叫王耀——姓王，名耀，叫我耀或者王耀都行。我才不会害亚裔同胞呢，只是看你太瘦了想给你补补而已！”  
本田差点被逗笑了，王耀说话的方式简直有些像他父母，他也不得不承认，在这座绝大部分居民都是白人的小镇上，他对另一个亚裔确实有些天然的亲切感。而且，神父在内心深处也的确认为王耀送来的那盒点心颇有诱惑力，对方恐怕也不会从毒害一个小小的神父中获得什么好处。“在下体型很正常，也不能接受无谓的馈赠。”  
王耀一摆手：“手腕细成那样算正常？我都怀疑你是怎么拎动水桶的！至于报酬，”他突然两眼放光，“我刚才看到你有一只猫……”  
事后，短尾猫拒绝到本田床上和主人一起睡。本田颇为愧疚自己因一盒点心出卖了爱宠，但他也有些不忿：这猫被王耀撸毛时明明相当享受甚至让他都有些吃醋，怎么事后反倒跟主人甩起脸子？本田唯一能确定的就是，王耀这种看到猫就走不动道的人，多半没有什么坏心思。  
虽然这个走之前嚷嚷着“我还会回来哦”的家伙还是相当流氓。  
……不过流氓的点心还是挺不错的。

后来王耀果然回来了——事实上连续一周，他每天晚上都雷打不动地出现在本田的书房窗前，手里总是拎着一只餐盒。  
第一次，本田原打算将装点心的盒子还给他后就拒绝对方的新“馈赠”。然而王耀极为执着地问他：“点心怎么样？”  
本田微微张口，他想说自己细细品尝过了，他想说王耀的点心唤起他记忆中模糊了的犹在日本的童年味道，也是移居这座小镇后、母亲还在时传统节日的味道。但神父只是回答：“您的手艺确实精湛。”  
在他能说出下一句话——“但请您不要再这样给我带食物了”——之前，王耀举起了他这次新带来的餐盒，眼神无比诚恳：“麻婆豆腐。”  
神啊，本田思考过，难道这就是您给我的考验吗？我最大的罪过竟是口腹之欲吗？  
王耀就像一只锲而不舍的钉子，硬生生靠着一只又一只餐盒的重量，把自己钉进了本田菊的生活。他并没有白送那些食物，不过除去继续“骚扰”可怜的短尾猫，他还会顺带和本田聊几句。  
你一个人住吗？父母呢？  
已经不在了。  
哎呀，怪不得你瘦成这样都没人管啊。  
你是在这里出生的吗？还是后来搬来的？  
……东京，在下出身东京。  
是个好地方嘛！  
为什么做了神父？  
父母刚移民时，宗教是他们的精神支柱，因此……  
虽然如此，你作为神父也太年轻啦！  
——诸如此类。  
伴随着王耀每次来访，书房的窗户开得越来越大，当本田发觉自己对窗外人说出“天气转凉，不如您到寒舍坐坐，不要在户外等了”时，他才意识到，王耀已经算不上陌生人了。  
他不是没有怀疑过王耀。他不是小镇的居民，甚至可能根本不是教徒。细究起来，聊天时从来是他问本田一些问题，却从未主动说起自己的事。  
何况他的那种“美”。那并不像人世间的东西。  
若有如此尤物，每晚出现在你的窗前，恰如朱丽叶阳台下的罗密欧……本田打断自己的思绪，感到脸颊发热。两个男人怎么能如此作比，他果然是神智不清了！不，王耀想必是冲着他的猫来的！  
总之，若王耀真是什么引诱神父偏离正道的恶魔使者也不足为奇。  
然而。然而。  
他受本田邀请进入屋内时面上的惊喜，对本田身体状况的关心，听闻本田艰辛经历时的同情，凡此种种并不似伪装。  
本田摇了摇头，前去为王耀开门。他提醒自己， _原来撒旦自己也装作光明的天使_ ；何况即使从世俗的角度，王耀总是在天黑后前来造访也足够可疑。  
后悔也来不及，便趁这个机会问个清楚吧。本田将自己的命运交付于神之手；若王耀真要对他做些什么，也是他本田菊咎由自取。

王耀对本田的房子表现出适度的好奇。他倒是没有碰任何东西，两只手仍缩在过长的袖子里（不知为何，他大多数上衣都是如此），只用一双乌黑的眼珠将旧墙纸、旧家具、宗教装饰和日本纸扇、瓶瓶罐罐都扫了一遍，然后吸了吸鼻子，脸皱了起来。  
“哎，你怎么住在死过人的屋子里。”这是他的第一句评价。  
本田不置可否，他示意客人在沙发上落座，转身去泡茶。接过茶杯时王耀终于露出了手，本田无意间触到他的指尖，依旧是冰凉的。  
天气已经这般冷了吗？  
王耀捧着杯子嗅闻，并没有饮下茶水。本田在他对面落座，双手搭在膝上：“请说吧。”  
王耀歪头看了他一眼，唇边慢慢漾出一个微笑：“我还以为是我们的关系终于更进一步，你才邀请我进来呢。原来是想审问吗？”  
本田不为所动：“只是一般人这样接近神父，往往都是想要倾诉罢了。若说审问，您这些天来对我的情况可谓了如指掌，我却几乎对您一无所知呢。”  
王耀放下茶杯，往后一靠摊开双手：“我身上没有什么你必须知道的事。不过是个一事无成的家伙，阴差阳错地抛下亲人背井离乡，最后流落到这种偏僻地方罢了——原谅我的措辞。没想到却在这里遇上你这样一位神父，总算让生活多了点乐趣。”他似笑非笑地望着本田。  
本田面上有些挂不住，暗自希望自家猫咪能出来救场，可惜短尾猫对主人的困境无知无觉，也不知游荡到了哪里。“但您并不住在这个镇上。”他指出。  
“差不多算是隔壁镇？”王耀比划了一下，“过来还算方便。”  
“您为何总是这种时间而不是白天来访呢？”  
“我工作时间是昼夜颠倒的嘛。白天都在睡觉啊。”  
本田是一名神父。虽然年轻，但他也见识了不少教徒向他倾诉时为了颜面隐瞒事实甚至撒谎。对此他自然有一套手段。神父面无表情地，深深地望进对面男人的眼睛里。  
当然不是因为那双眼睛漂亮。  
“耀，”本田沉郁地说，“请不要再欺骗我，更重要的是——别再自欺欺人了。你究竟是何许人也？”  
王耀轻叹一声，他的苍白脸孔在略显昏暗的客厅灯光下更如鬼魅一般。  
“好吧好吧，我不该对神父撒谎，”他盯着茶水，眼含哀愁，“没错，我是个吸血鬼。你可以……嗯，你可以念驱魔咒语了。”


	2. Chapter 2

本田一动不动。  
虽然他怀疑过王耀是不是引诱他偏离正道的“恶魔使者”，但那只是个隐喻的说法。  
至于吸血鬼？  
本田神父当然算不得坚定的唯物主义者，但是吸血鬼？  
若王耀确实是个“吸血鬼”，他的容貌和夜间出没的习性倒也得到了解释，但这个假设实在宛如在本田菊二十多年的人生常识上大跳恰恰。  
“当然吸血鬼是入乡随俗的说法啦，”自称吸血鬼的美男自顾自地絮叨，“其实在我的家乡，我应该算是一种蝙蝠精？倒不是说我是蝙蝠变的……哎，你怎么不念咒？”  
被“蝙蝠精”这个说法彻底打倒的本田虚弱地开口：“念驱魔咒语对您有用吗？”  
“没有啊，”王耀理直气壮，“但是你这样一点反应都没有我岂不是很没面子？喂，难道说你不信我？”这位神出鬼没、隐瞒了自己来意身份一个多星期的可疑人物，在“被迫”自曝物种后竟露出被大大冒犯的神色来，“看好了！”  
他乌黑幽深的眼睛死死盯着本田，虹膜蔓延上了血色，原先只是显得尖锐的犬齿长长了些许，变得锋利起来，全然是捕猎者的姿态。本田的双手交握得更紧以掩饰手指的颤抖，这真的不是什么幻觉吗？  
周围的空气似乎凝固成了实体将他压在沙发上，在那双血红眼眸的注视下他正如被蛇盯上的兔子，浑身僵硬；“蛇”的动作快如闪电，他已经移到本田跟前，攀上本田的膝盖，笑得甜蜜：“怎么样，要不要认真点试着驱逐我？”  
本田艰难地吸进一口气。正常点，本田菊！你是个神父，不该被这种歪门邪道迷了心智！  
然后在意识到自己说了什么之前，他严肃地回答：“很遗憾，本教堂没有驱魔业务。”  
令人窒息的气氛瞬间消失了，王耀目瞪口呆：“你也会开玩笑啊？”  
“本教堂确实不负责驱魔，”本田感到耳朵嗡嗡作响，胸口憋气似是刚从水底浮上来，他尽量不着痕迹地平复呼吸，“我没有怀疑您说谎，或许您的确不是普通人类。”  
吸血鬼吗。他回想起，尚年少的时候自己出于好奇买过几本宗教神秘学相关的书籍藏在床底下，那些书讲到恶魔、狼人、吸血鬼等等“邪恶生物”，在一个孩子看来却比圣经故事激动人心得多。那时他每周日和父母去教堂，平日却躲在被窝里打着手电看这些被打为“迷信”的东西；后来，母亲收拾本田的房间时找到了那些书，父亲则把它们烧掉了。  
“小菊，我们要虔诚，不可以把这些肮脏的东西带进家里，听明白了吗？”  
明白了，本田说。  
母亲很欣慰：“祂是宽大的，必会原谅你。”  
可是，在远渡重洋前，父亲也会讲百鬼夜行的故事“吓唬”他，母亲也会用狐狸报恩的故事“教导”他呀——这些，本田没有说出口。  
在担任神父的如今，面对着来路不明自称吸血鬼的王耀，本田又想起了这些往事。  
“只是，若您确实是‘吸血鬼’，又为何能不受阻地出入教堂？又想从一介神父身上获得什么呢？”  
“我说了，吸血鬼只是入乡随俗的说法，”王耀还半跪在他面前，甚而得寸进尺，将头枕在他膝盖上，歪着脑袋瞅着他，带着令人毛骨悚然的天真无邪，“你还是把我当蝙蝠精比较好理解吧？教堂可从来没有禁止蝙蝠入内过。当然，我确实不能晒太阳。至于想获得什么，”他笑得眉眼弯弯，“当然是因为我喜欢和可爱的人类交往啊！”  
他说话时吐出的气落在本田腿上，让神父打了个激灵：“请您不要拿在下寻开心！”  
“好啦好啦，你不喜欢就算了，”王耀举手投降，坐回了对面的沙发上，“但是，我确实是看到你整天一个人孤零零的觉得有点心疼，这绝不是在骗你。孤独的滋味，我可是很明白的。”  
他虹膜上的血色褪去，古井般的眼睛里闪过一丝落寞，也仅仅是在这一个瞬间，本田在他看不出年龄的漂亮面孔上捕捉到了某种幽深沉郁的苍老感，感到一阵心悸。但王耀很快又恢复了笑嘻嘻的模样：“不过你好像真的不怎么害怕，我还担心你会想把我绑在木桩上烧了呢。”  
本田避开他的视线，盯着沙发扶手上一小块深色的痕迹：“现在不是中世纪。即使您不是人类，只要不作恶，与我又有什么关系呢？若您的确作恶，自然也有警方来处理。”  
王耀怔了一下接着大笑出声：“你这话说得，乍一听挺守神职人员的本分，但细究起来可真不像神职人员啊！”见本田脸色骤变，他耸了耸肩补上一句，“当然啦我也不懂，我毕竟不信神。”  
这倒是将话题拉回了本田熟悉的领域。神父心平气和地开口：“您不认为您与我，和我们身处的这个世界，是由一位更高的存在创造的吗？”  
“就算是创造的又如何？创造出什么东西就有资格要求尊敬吗？”王耀嘴角一勾，“孩子一定要崇拜父母吗？”  
本田轻声道：“您已彷徨太久了。”  
“打住，我可不是来听你说教的，”王耀举起一只手，“不过你说对了，我确实不作恶。我的食物来源保证是无公害的。”  
那天晚上本田送他离开时，到底忍不住对这位“吸血鬼”说：“我这里随时欢迎您到来。无论您如何看待自己，祂即是爱，也会爱你。”  
“我倒更希望祂的‘仆从’能爱我呢，”王耀状似随便地说，他飞快捉起神父纤瘦的手腕，在手背上轻轻用唇碰了一下，然后在神父能做出反应前，轻快地喊了声“回见”便消失在夜色里。

“您最近脸色好多啦，本田神父，”海伍德太太离开教堂前对神父这般说道，“也没那么瘦了。您以前可是太瘦弱了，不瞒您说，好多人都担心呢——就是不敢说，怕冒犯您！”  
海伍德太太正是梅丽莎·海伍德的母亲，她是个略微发福的中年女士，早年丈夫去世后仿佛自虐般恪守教义没有再婚，独自将女儿养大。尽管如此，她在小镇上出了名的热心，甚至到了没有边界感的地步。她尤其热衷于教堂事务，各项公益筹款活动中总能看到她活跃的身影。  
“谢谢您。”本田回答，感到有些心虚。若是让海伍德太太知道了他体重增加背后的功臣……不，他不过是试图引导一头迷途羔羊的途中获得了一些回礼，这没什么好置喙的。  
海伍德太太继而压低了声音，瞥向不远处道路边低着头等待自己的女儿：“本田神父，实话说，我女儿最近有些不太对。您能不能有机会和她谈谈？今早她居然问我能不能不穿裙子来教堂！您能想象吗？”  
本田朝梅丽莎望去，那姑娘身着一条米色的衬衫裙，肩膀和膝盖都被布料遮住。“一切事物都有合适的时机，”他告诉海伍德太太，“还请您放心，在下一定尽力。”  
那天晚上他等到了王耀。最近吸血鬼来得没有最初那么经常，据说是因为工作不能再调班，只能赶在周末来找神父。  
“我最开始为了引起你注意每天过来，可是费了好大力气和别人调班呢，”他抱怨，“但不能总这样，不然工作就要丢了。”  
“您究竟在哪里工作？”本田问。  
“蓝珊瑚。”王耀咧嘴一笑。  
这听起来可不像什么正经的工作场所，但本田没有多问。他给自己定下了一个新的任务；之所以放任一个多次骚扰他的男人进门也是基于此。若这就是主所安排的、让这吸血鬼接受到恩典的方式，那么他就去做那只祭坛上的羔羊吧。  
“晚上好，耀，”他将吸血鬼迎进客厅，“茶已经泡好了。上次您述说的故事我已思考过，因此今天我想读的是约伯记。”  
王耀是喝不了茶的，只是每次抱着茶杯闻闻味道罢了。即便如此，本田还是托了二十英里外亚洲超市的老板帮自己弄些好点的茶——吸血鬼似乎相当享受“家乡的气味”。  
王耀看着他把餐盒放进冰箱，少不了例行的“明明饭菜还是吃新鲜热乎的好”一类埋怨，也不知他一个只能喝血的吸血鬼哪来这么多讲究。本田想若是接下来几个月天黑得再早些，王耀或许就能早些到来，但这想法把他自己吓了一跳：难道他真的已然如此习惯王耀在他生活中的存在了？  
他甚至说不清现在究竟是他还是王耀更盼望他们每周末的会面。有时王耀连着两天都会来访，有时则只来一天，每到那时本田都会有些许失落。  
或许他只是真的渴求人的陪伴，即使王耀不是“人”。  
本田将圣经从书架上取下，那还是某年生日父亲送给他的、以金字刻了他名字的礼物。王耀在沙发上翘着腿等待，本田在他对面坐下，熟练地翻到约伯记。这也是初到此地时他父母最爱的篇章。

受患难的人为何有光赐给他呢？  
心中愁苦的人为何有生命赐给他呢？  
他们切望死，却不得死，  
求死，胜于求隐藏的珍宝……

那心中不敬虔的人积蓄怒气；  
神捆绑他们，他们竟不求救，  
必在青年时死亡，与污秽人一样丧命。  
神藉着困苦救拔困苦人，  
趁他们受欺压，开通他们的耳朵。

和他终其一生说着日式英语的父母不同，本田能在满是白人的小镇坐到神父的位置，口音自然无可挑剔。“如果你是对长椅上的信众念这些，肯定能让他们特别感动，”王耀说，“可惜，你面前这个没有慧根。”  
本田合上了书：“您大可看作在下是在自言自语。我只希望——”他打住了话头，“没什么，还是请您继续讲讲自己的事吧。”  
他只是觉得，比起虽然独居却时刻有神之恩典相伴的自己，宣称心疼他孤单的耀才是真正孤独的那个。  
王耀盯着他的眼睛，虹膜略微发红：“我大概知道你想说什么。我所受过的苦楚是‘祂’启示我的方式，若我敬虔便还能得救——哈哈，按照你的信仰，若要得到补偿我还得先彻底死掉。”  
“我不是这个意思。”本田低声说。  
“事实上我甚至对死后的补偿没有兴趣，对现在的生活也还算满意，”王耀耸肩。  
“您对现在的生活还算满意吗？”本田不禁发问，“这种看不到尽头的、无尽彷徨的生活？”  
王耀笑了：“人类对我们这种不死不活的生物总是擅加揣测。我为何要憧憬尽头？每年、每个月、每周涌现的新事物，还不够我打发时光吗？”  
本田不知自己为何竟感到一丝忌恨：“那么在下也是您打发时间的玩物？待我作古，您不消三天，怕是又能快活度日了吧。”  
王耀沉默了一阵，再度抬头时他的眼睛已经变得完全血红：“菊，你真的不知道我每次到你这里来怀的是什么心思？你以为每次听你诵读时我在想什么？”  
空气再度变得粘稠起来，本田还没来得及反应，便被欺上身来的吸血鬼按在沙发上。王耀离得太近了，冰凉的吐息落在他脖子上，让他不自觉地发抖。“我本就是罪人，”吸血鬼说，“怀着龌龊的心思。你当真不知我想把你从云端拉下来，一同落到泥泞的地面上吗？”  
这是罪过，这是罪过，这是罪过，本田一遍一遍告诉自己，可他一动也不能动。狡黠而贪婪的蛇缠上了他，冷得像冰，却让他身体着了火。血红的眼睛是迷他神志的宝石，乌黑的长发是捆住他凡心的锁链；这是个多美的生物，本该是造物主的骄傲，却在此犯下最为恶劣的罪行。他就要失去自己，参与到这罪行中，从主的恩典中堕落——  
羔羊的牺牲没有意义，只是让自己本身的纯洁也蒙了尘。  
啪。  
本田父亲所赠的圣经落到了地板上。  
他如同从梦魇中挣扎着清醒过来，意识到自己险些做了什么。本田猛地把王耀推开：“请您停手！”  
王耀竟真的停下了。他的马尾辫几乎都散了，倒更像是什么美艳的恶魔使者。  
“你很讨厌这种事，还是讨厌我？”  
本田瘫坐在沙发上，剧烈地喘息着。主啊，求您原谅，他祈祷，是我高估了自己，是我没能忍住诱惑。求您原谅这不自量力的凡人吧，他竟以为您所派来的考验是自己能够拯救的迷途黑羊——  
可是。  
“我……并不是对您有恶感，”他喃喃，“但这种事是错误的。”  
王耀站起身，将头发拢了起来：“错误？和喜爱的对象追求快乐算什么错误？”他笑得讥讽，“你可是把教堂内墙涂成了淡紫色呢。若这就是你跟丹尼尔·格里斯利说过的话，也无外乎那可怜孩子会去自杀。”  
“请您住口！”今晚第一次本田感到愤怒，“我绝没有那样对待他！”  
“沉默有时等同指责，我想你比我更清楚，”王耀平淡地说，“我想你今天不会继续欢迎我了，别担心，我会离开。”  
本田坐在沙发上没有动。吸血鬼自顾自地朝门口走去，开门前，他转过身留下一句：“我确实不喜欢神。神父，如果你去我工作的地方看一看——你会看到更多被神辜负的人。”


	3. Chapter 3

蓝珊瑚是一座监狱。  
本田为自己曾经的猜疑感到愧疚。他反省了一番，自己为何对小镇附近的监狱设施如此缺乏了解——明明这里是神之仆从最该光顾、传播恩典的地方。  
年轻的神父身穿制服坐在外壳掉了漆还左摇右晃的巴士上，紧紧抱着一只公文包。冬日的寒气从车窗的裂缝中漏进来，车上乘客寥寥无几，面上带着如出一辙到有些骇人的晦暗神色。或许是去探监的。  
下了巴士还要步行走一段。本田向门口的安保人员出示证件时，对方扬起眉毛：“终于有个牧师愿意来这偏僻地方了啊。”  
“在下是神父，不是牧师。”本田纠正。  
“都无所谓。这里信教的还不少，可赶快把这些迷路小羊羔领回去吧——虽然他们体型大了点。”狱警放声大笑。  
本田在临时被征用为忏悔室的心理辅导室落座。房间还算干净，只是覆着桌面的白色保护层掉了一小块，显得尤为突兀，天花板与墙壁连接的一处角落长了些霉。他耳边响着电流声。  
接着电流声被金属碰撞的噪音盖过，他的第一位“客人”进了房间。那是个皮肤白皙、有着铂金头发的高大男人，一双手骨节分明形态雅致，但他戴着手铐的模样却好像进错了教室不知所措的孩子。  
“上午好，布拉金斯基先生，”本田礼貌地微笑，“我是本田神父。”  
“请您叫我伊万吧。”布拉金斯基说，他的嗓音也轻柔得和身材大相径庭。本田不由瞥了一眼被他折叠起来的犯人档案，他很难想象布拉金斯基这样的人是怎么犯下那般冷酷的罪行。  
“当然，伊万，”他说，“那么，你想要忏悔什么呢？”  
伊万没有立刻回答，而是盯着本田胸前的十字架瞧了一会儿。“我曾经也有这个，”他抬起手腕似乎想指向那枚十字架，但立刻被金属碰撞声提醒了双手被缚的事实。这犯人垂下睫毛，好像十分羞愧似的，说话的声音更低了。“但是，刚来这里的第一天，他们就给我收走了。说是怕我用那个自我了断。”  
“你不必因此灰心——祂的护佑并不寄托于物质上。”本田说。  
“我明白，”伊万点头，“但是，祂本来就不护佑我啊。不管是我犯下罪过之前，还是之后。”  
“神爱世人。你若改悔，他必会宽恕你。”  
伊万沉默了一阵。  
“可是我不愿改悔，”他的声音变得冷硬了，“罪人不会改悔，若祂不听我祈祷，我必然是罪人；若祂不给我公正，我宁愿做罪人。”  
“你又怎知，他未曾聆听你祈祷呢？”  
“我曾经祈祷了很多很多遍，”伊万说，“是我祈祷得还不够吗？原谅我，神父，我来这里不为忏悔，只是想听您的看法：发生在我身上的事究竟公平不公平？我曾经也是很虔诚的呀，可是神却不愿护佑我姐姐。她为了我和妹妹吃了多少苦啊！就算我是罪人，我姐姐又做错了什么呢？被欺侮了，她说我们不该报复，因欺侮我们的人灵魂才是真的空虚。吃不饱饭，她说我们不该怨恨富人，因富人要进天堂，比骆驼穿过针眼还难。可惜您只能见着我却见不到她，她或许算得上圣人……但那又怎么样呢？大冬天呀，她淌着血，孤零零地在雪地里……我和娜塔申卡去找她，叫不起救护车，一步一步地把她送到医院去，我的围巾上净是血，娜塔申卡的眼泪把雪都化了。所幸她没有死。但也只是没有死。”  
如果让他告诉伊万，他姐姐没有死去正说明神护佑着她——这话神父说不出口来。本田确实对面前的囚犯感到悲哀：“他人若对你的亲人犯罪，你依旧不该以罪报答他。因他人之罪惩罚自身又怎么值得？待审判之时，他自有相应的报复。”  
伊万摇头，此时他脸上带了残忍的天真：“可是，我为什么要等待遥不可及的审判？我需要报复，就在这地球上，就在我能够亲眼见到的时候，假使到了那时候我已死去，那就应该让我复活过来。”  
“《卡拉马佐夫兄弟》。”本田喃喃道。  
“您果然知道啊，”伊万笑了，“耀说，他在你家里见过不少俄罗斯作家的书，看来是真的。”  
这将神父打了个措手不及。诚然，王耀在这里工作，自然有可能认识伊万，但就伊万的说法，他们似乎比一般的囚犯和狱警亲密得多。本田感到胸腔中仿若长出了藤蔓，但是他忍不住问：“他向你提起过我？”  
伊万噗嗤一笑，他现在看起来倒像个普通的青年人了：“他说他遇到了一个有点古怪但是特别可爱的神父呢。只是他猜不透你的心思，所以有点烦躁。嗯，”他向自己确认般点头，“最近他吸血的时候都比以前粗暴。”  
本田脱口而出：“你知道他是什么？吸血又是——”  
吸血又是怎么回事？胸腔中的藤蔓耀武扬威地掐住了他的心脏。  
“我一直知道啊，”伊万若无其事，“你总不能指望他不进食吧。他真挑了个好地方呢，在这里吸血一点道德负担都没有。哎呀，神父，”他注视着本田的脸，眼睛都笑眯起来了，“原来你内心也有个小恶魔啊！”

某个穿着银色防火服、脸都整个包住的身影摇摇晃晃地出现在教堂庭院时，本田正半蹲着给流浪猫们开罐头。听见动静，几只猫齐齐炸毛，而在银色身影接近时更是窜得一只都瞧不见了。本田有些恼火地看着被遗忘在地上的罐头，接着才直起身面对那个银人：“如果您白天来访就必须这样打扮，我倒宁愿您晚上过来。”  
“哎呀，没想到我裹得这么严实你还能认出来，”王耀的声音闷闷的却掩不住愉快，“你可是把教堂内墙漆成了紫色啊，我又不是穿裙子，区区防火服你还是能包容的吧。”  
本田及时阻止了自己觉得对方说得颇有道理的想法。“是淡紫色，”他干巴巴地纠正，把罐头拾起来了。  
“你就这样喂外面的猫，家里的猫仔不会生气吗？”  
本田不知自己为何因这一句话愠怒起来，他剐了王耀一眼，然后意有所指地瞥向吸血鬼的下半身：“我喂这些猫只是希望它们能对我放松警惕。兽医明天来捉它们做绝育，这样方便些。”  
“呃……”吸血鬼肉眼可见地缩了缩，“你好残忍啊……”  
“绝育后我们会给这些孩子找人家收养的，”本田说，“如果放任它们在外游荡还喂养它们，反倒对别的动物残忍。”  
“可不是。”王耀意味深长道。打着爱的名号行残忍之事的人可不少呢——他明明没说这半句话，本田偏觉得自己听见了。难道吸血鬼还会心灵感应？  
“我见过伊万·布拉金斯基了。”他将罐头放在石头砌成的花坛上，自己也坐下了。  
吸血鬼似乎想挠头，但忘了自己的整个头也被银色布料包得严严实实：“他没跟你说什么奇怪的话吧？”  
“我不能透露忏悔的内容，这是职业道德——虽然那也算不上忏悔，”本田说，“您是故意提起蓝珊瑚的吗？想让我亲眼看看神是如何‘辜负’世人的？”  
王耀摇摇摆摆地走到花坛边，在他旁边坐下。此时，他二人之间隔着一只罐头。“我不否认。因为我猜不透你——我看了那些关于丹尼尔·格里斯利的报道。”本田有些意外，王耀竟还记得他们初次见面时自己提到的消息。“写得含含糊糊，看着憋气。那可怜孩子不就是被打着神的名号的教徒们害死的吗？我不明白，你怎么能一边同情他，一边还毫不怀疑给人们提供了害死他的借口的东西。”  
本田盯着地面上的半片萎缩棕黄的落叶：“一块石头，可以用作武器，也可用来建造遮风避雨的房屋。这不是石头的错。”  
王耀噗地笑了：“可别让那些教徒听见你将神与石头作比。我是想看看伊万那套关于现世报的理论能不能让你的信仰产生哪怕一点动摇的，但现在我知道了——你的信仰果真坚定不移，即使这信仰造成的伤害你不赞同。石头或许无辜，但剑制造出来就纯粹是为了伤人了，不是吗？”  
本田双手紧紧交握，声音发颤：“请您……不要再说了。”  
“你看，你明明在挣扎——逃避问题难道就可以解决问题吗？我实话跟你说，菊，我这种玩意儿是有资本逃避问题的，反正我死不了；但你不一样，你真打算隐藏自己的真实想法十几年，浪费本可以随心所欲活着的生命吗？”  
他与王耀的隔阂再一次清晰地摆在本田面前。这个吸血鬼活了不知多少年，等本田化为尘土后他依旧会活着。这种存在又凭什么对自己漫长生命中的过客指指点点？吸血鬼的一时兴起可能要本田付出一生的代价。  
“我的确不能像您亲爱的布拉金斯基先生那样随心所欲地行事。”本田说，含着自己都没料到的酸意。  
王耀举双手投降状：“哇，不管你误会了什么，总之别误会！——不过也好，至少你现在看着像个正常人类了。要是来个什么‘虽然我嫉妒他但他好可怜所以我还是怜悯他’，可就真的可怕了。”  
“我没有嫉妒。”本田立刻反驳。但他也明白，此话一出，他是别想洗清嫌疑了——神父恼恨起来，为什么这吸血鬼总能让他失态？他掩饰般地问：“布拉金斯基先生的姐姐究竟如何了？”  
“不好不坏吧，”王耀坦然道，“落了病根不能出去工作，他妹妹一边上学一边照顾着呢。我有时会去看看，资助点钱——毕竟不能白喝伊万的血。可怜他们好不容易从俄罗斯移民过来想着能过得好一点，却弄成了这样。”  
本田垂下眼眸。  
布拉金斯基一家虽然是移民，但好歹是白人。  
王耀包在银色布料里的手指戳上了他的额头：“你又做这个表情了——每次你憋着情绪的时候都这样。菊，不管怎么样，你能不能别吊着我？你到底是怎么看我的？”他的问题染着急迫。  
“我——”本田偏过头免得再被戳前额，“我——”  
他的声音发颤，胸腔中满涨的情感几欲冲出喉咙，可是他用了二十多年精心打磨的枷锁实在过于牢固；本田弯下身子，无意识地抱紧自己，启示录中的火焰、洪水、地震——他凡人的身躯快要被冲垮了。“我不能，我不能——我绝不厌恶您，可是，请您别再逼迫我了！”  
王耀朝他的脸颊伸出手时，本田才意识到自己落泪了。当然穿着防火服的王耀不能给他拭泪，吸血鬼的手指颤动了一下，慢慢收了回去。  
“你说着包容那些与众不同的人，却不肯承认自己是他们的一员。这与厌恶他们又有什么两样？”  
本田掏出手帕，将泪水擦去，再抬头时他又是冷静自持的神父——除去略微发红的眼睛。“信众是一回事，神职人员是另一回事。我……付不起这个代价。对不起，耀，你选错了人。”  
王耀好一会儿没有说话。一只先前逃走的流浪猫鬼鬼祟祟地回到了花坛附近，盯着本田放在那里的罐头，却不敢再进一步。吸血鬼再开口时，尽管隔着层层布料，他吐出的每个字却都清晰地浸透了苦涩。  
“你以为这是选择的问题吗？如果我能选择，为何不选更轻松的对象？本田神父，”他苦笑的声响宛如石块落入枯井，“你的确不爱我。你爱的只是爱神的自己罢了！”  
银色身影摇晃着离开了庭院，显得滑稽不已。

主啊，请您原谅我——  
恳请您，原谅——  
月光穿透玻璃花窗上圣母与天使安详的面孔，落在跪在祭坛前的本田肩上。神父的双膝已然因长久保持跪姿变得僵硬冰凉，但他依旧一动不动。  
他怎能恳求原谅呢？即使还未做出什么，他的心已偏离正道，浸染罪孽。那每晚到窗前找他的美丽生物果真是撒旦派来，将他引离神之指引的使者吗？本田扪心自问，他可以无视耀的关心，耀的容貌，耀的苦痛，但依然——  
他阻止不了心中的感情。  
本田菊确实是罪人。  
“主啊，请您护佑——”  
教堂的门被推开了。  
神父猛地转过头，却因身体僵硬险些扑倒在地。他顾不得狼狈的身姿，向门口望去；潜意识中，他是希望看到那个衣袖总是过长的身影的。  
来人是梅丽莎·海伍德。  
这是本田第一次见到她没有穿裙子来到教堂。梅丽莎身着单薄的长袖衫和家居裤，在冬日的寒冷中抱着双臂微微发抖，月光照映下她的脸色惨白，嘴唇青得可怕。  
“海伍德小姐！”本田顾不得腿麻立刻迎上去，“你怎么穿得这么单薄？快进来，我去找热水……”  
梅丽莎摇了摇头，这位腼腆文静的姑娘，眼睛中烧着火一般：“不，神父，我是来向您忏悔的。”  
“但是，你的身体健康同样重要。海伍德小姐，请您——”  
“不！”梅丽莎喊道，她抓住神父的手腕如溺水之人抓住浮木，眼睛中的火焰几乎让本田胆怯了。“我非说不可，神父，如果不让我现在说，我宁可就这样跑出门去冻成冰块。求您了……”她的神色又软了下来，变回原先的梅丽莎了。  
本田只得照办。他太累了，不论是肉体还是精神，已然无暇与梅丽莎争论；同时，他隐约感到这位姑娘在他最为迷茫的时刻到来，或许是有意义的。他坐在忏悔室小窗的一边，等待梅丽莎开口。  
“原谅我，神父，我犯下了罪孽，”梅丽莎说出每个走进窗格的人都会说的开场白，接着她沉默了一会儿，急促地呼吸着。  
“我犯下了罪孽，神父，”她哽咽道，“我无法抑制地爱着一个女孩。”

“晚上好，耀，”伊万悄声说，“我姐姐……”  
“她还好，”铁栏杆外的狱警回答，“最近在做编织呢，还能赚点钱。我想很快你就会有一条新围巾了。”  
伊万露出有些稚气的笑容来：“那就好，姐姐一直很喜欢编织呢。那么……你要现在进食吗，还是待会儿？”  
王耀观察了一下四周情况，想了想又改了主意，侧身靠在栏杆上：“不，我现在不太有心情进食。”  
昏暗中伊万看不清他的表情，但他大致猜到了事情的走向——毕竟，在监狱里除了胡思乱想他也没什么别的可干。“是因为那个神父吗？”  
王耀狼狈地咳了一声：“别乱说。”  
“那就肯定是那个神父，”伊万憋笑，“我早知道，你骚扰他肯定不会有好结果。”  
王耀无意识地揪着自己的辫子：“他可真是个虔诚的教徒呢。为什么人类这么喜欢给自己找不痛快？信仰的神不让你爱你爱的人，那何必还抱着信仰不放呢？”  
“人类是这样的呀，”伊万说，“因为不确定的太多，总得信点什么才行。”  
“总之他选了他的神。就当我看错了吧——我本以为他至少有点喜欢我的。”  
“肯定不只是有点哦，”伊万指出，“他知道你吸我的血之后，那个表情可不像是神的仆从呢。”  
王耀抬了一下眉毛，却不敢高兴。  
“我在想，”他说，“等他老去死亡后，或许我会发现，也不过是这么回事。这么些年我送走的熟人还少吗？可是想到有一天，我只能在墓碑上看到他的名字，我……”  
他的手慢慢抓紧了制服胸口的布料：“我光是想到那样的未来，就疼得受不了。”  
伊万垂下了眼帘。  
神父啊，你真是不知，自己有多幸运啊。  
“你是真的‘爱’着他呀，”他轻松道，“那就等吃饱了再回去战斗咯。”  
王耀瞅了他一会儿，终于笑了：“可不是，有什么事都吃饱了再说。”  
吸血鬼伸手去扒他领子的时候，伊万却阻止了对方，转而伸出手腕来：“我们可不能让神父误会了呀。”


	4. Chapter 4

为本田开门的海伍德太太还举着手机，眼睛发红；当她看见神父身边自己低着头的女儿时，这位母亲并没有上前拥抱她。  
“好啊！你丢够了人倒知道回来了？居然麻烦本田神父送你回来！——对不起，神父，”她面对本田时却露出愧疚的神色，“这姑娘实在是疯了，大冬天的跑出家门！”  
“请别这样说，”本田维持着平静，轻轻拍了拍梅丽莎的肩膀，“您现在该做的是让梅丽莎洗个热水澡，好好睡一觉。  
海伍德太太似乎想接着说什么，但碍于神父的面子到底是憋了回去。她给了女儿一个失望至极的眼神：“但无论如何，她不能这样没有教养！进来，梅丽莎！你在门口杵着干什么！”  
梅丽莎抖了一下，但不是因为寒冷；她身上裹着本田母亲留下的一件大衣。女孩低着头缩着肩膀朝母亲走去，被海伍德抓着肩膀往门里推的时候，她惊惶地回头望向本田，好像本田才是她的家人。神父正要给她一个安慰的微笑，但是海伍德太太把女儿搡进了屋子。她“砰”的一声在神父面前关上门时，本田还隐约听到这位母亲不耐烦道：“这是哪来的衣服？什么便宜货都往身上穿……”  
神父沉默地在海伍德家门前站了一会儿才离开。

本田回到家中脱下外套时打了个寒战。这栋老屋的供暖系统时好时坏，大多时候本田只能多穿几层衣服。蜷在沙发上昏昏欲睡的短尾猫听见主人开门的声响便抬起了脑袋，但并没有过来蹭本田的裤管。  
十二月的夜晚真的很冷。  
本田伸展着有些僵硬的手指打算烧些热水，却在水池边看到了先前他洗干净还没来得及还给王耀的一只塑料餐盒。  
他举着壶在水池前发愣。  
这几个月的事真的像一场梦，可是他的水池旁有一只餐盒。  
整间屋子的寒气朝他袭来，周身的空气变得稀薄而冰冷，本田放下水壶紧紧抱住自己；他从未感到这间小屋如此空旷。  
再不会有人半夜来到淡紫色教堂，再不会有人半夜来敲神父书房的窗户了。  
“我有罪，神父，”梅丽莎的哭泣在他耳边回荡，“我是否会因此下地狱？可是，我控制不了……控制不了啊。”  
为什么爱成了罪过？  
“爱绝不是罪过。”本田这般对梅丽莎说。可是这有什么用呢？神父在忏悔室中轻飘飘的一句话，又怎能将女孩从母亲的不解、周围人的重压中解救呢？  
本田想起丹尼尔的遗书——事实上只是用铅笔在一张撕得歪歪斜斜的笔记页上草草划下的几句话。  
唯有死去，我才能真的活。  
自杀者不能入天堂。但是，丹尼尔的存在方式，本身就注定入地狱——按照本田的信仰。  
可是信仰会变化的。如今，越来越多的教堂，不也在标榜着宽容了吗？甚至教皇本人，不也说过“你生来如此”吗？  
祂即是爱。  
本田这个小小的神父，又为何不敢对那些生来不同的孩子说出一句，“你值得被爱”呢？  
本田躺在床上却毫无睡意，他的一只手搭在短尾猫的背上——这房间里唯一温暖的东西。  
“小菊，我们不能把自己与他人隔离开来，”母亲说，“快去，跟那些孩子们一起去——不要总是抱着东京的日子不放呀。”  
是的，他不敢。他用了二十年的时间融入这座保守的小镇，除了在自己家中甚至不敢穿一件和服。甚至还是个孩子的时候他就要比白人孩子们更熟悉圣经，那是最能洗刷他身上“不同之处”的东西。  
他怎么敢毁了这一切？  
可是那些孩子——和他同样身处边缘的同胞——就值得死吗？  
本田翻身下了床。他披上一件外套，匆匆回到教堂。  
十字架上的神子有着与人类无二的面孔；他亦会流血，会疼痛，会问出，父亲，您为何抛弃我。  
本田再度跪在祭坛前。  
即使是罪人的祈祷，也愿您心怀怜悯，保佑那些您所造出的孩子；  
愿您使丹尼尔安息，使梅丽莎获得安宁；  
求您护佑那些虔诚笃信您的人；  
求您原谅布拉金斯基，让他的姐姐得到应有的报偿吧。  
本田犹豫了一番，最终还是闭上眼，补上了一句：  
还请您护佑耀吧；在我死后，求您让他尝到真正的幸福吧。  
神父仰望着玻璃花窗上的天使与圣母。  
他看到了明亮的月光。

平安夜，教堂挤满了小镇的教徒。  
本田神父摩挲着胸前的十字架，缓缓吐出一口气。  
他不知道，自己即将做的事会有什么后果；但他知道这是正确的事。  
神父走上了布道台，扫视着长椅上的人们。每张脸上洋溢着如出一辙的喜悦——神父搜寻着——接着他就看到了梅丽莎，和满面红光的海伍德太太一起坐在前排。她可能是整座教堂中唯一面带愁苦的人，穿着裙装，两腿交叉，双手搭在膝上，整具身体畏缩着似的，仿若身处恶魔堆而不是虔诚的教徒之中。与神父对上视线后，她却肉眼可见地放松了些许。  
本田只希望，即使她不被母亲接受，这座淡紫色的教堂也能成为梅丽莎的庇护所。  
“愿主保佑，”他说，“今夜我们因祂之名相聚于此。”  
“圣诞节不只是美食与礼物的节日。更重要的是它提醒我们一个真理：为了拯救世人，神将自己的孩子作为羔羊送到了人世间……”  
本田看到信众们点着头，有人喃喃着阿门。  
“当然，圣诞节也是展望未来的节日。但是，”本田感到自己的心跳加快了，他再次握住十字架，“今天，我不说未来，而要说过去。若不抚慰过去的伤痛，若不改正过去的错误，我又怎么能说我们有光明的未来？是的，”本田突然不再紧张，温暖的力量从他的脚底一路蔓延，直到他整个人都仿佛置身温泉之中。“我想说说丹尼尔·格里斯利。”  
教堂安静了，仿若能听到蜡烛燃烧的声响。  
“今年七月，丹尼尔夺去了他自己的生命。他说，‘唯有死去，我才能真的活。’我明白，我们中的有些人，认为他心灵脆弱，认为他不够虔诚。但是丹尼尔的死亡，他从楼顶跳下的那一刻，只是一个漫长过程的最后一步。  
“丹尼尔被欺侮过，”本田平静道，“他受到了我们很多人仅仅是听说就要掩耳，仅仅是想想就要作呕的欺侮。可是，我们没有谴责这些。因为丹尼尔是……不同的。  
“他的不同成为了罪名，使对他犯下的罪正当了。但是这真的正当吗？我们有什么资格替神审判？因他人对我们犯罪，我们便可以对他们犯罪吗？丹尼尔真的对我们犯了罪吗？  
“若丹尼尔和欺侮他的人身处神面前，神会爱谁而谴责谁？  
”我只是希望——请各位想一想，”本田的声音开始发颤，但是他看到梅丽莎闪烁着光芒的双眸又平复了些许，“仅仅因为爱人，就会让人腐坏吗？譬如我自己，假使我真的被一个男人吸引，我的善行便被玷污了吗？我将来就无法做善行了吗？”  
现在，信众们的表情是如出一辙的震惊了。  
“今夜我不做祝福，”本田宣布，“因我们都犯下了罪过。”  
梅丽莎微笑着，用泪眼注视他。

本田走出教堂时才发现下雪了。这是个白色的圣诞节。  
他抬起头，望着洁白的雪花飞舞着落向地面，有些在他面颊上留下轻柔的吻。本田闭上眼睛，只感到脚下的地面渐渐消失，他漂浮在虚空之中，遗忘了过去，却不知前方有什么等着自己。雪只能暂时盖住这片土地上的冤罪——但雪是会融化的。  
“嘿。”有人说。  
本田睁开眼睛。  
王耀裹在一件红色的羽绒服里，戴着耳罩，姣好的面容上挂着似乎是小心翼翼的微笑。本田又眨了眨眼——王耀还在那里。  
“我在教堂外面等着，不知要不要来见你，”吸血鬼说，“但是我听到你说的那些了。讲得很好，我觉得。”  
本田缓慢地走上前几步，接着丧失了力气般靠在王耀身上。吸血鬼伸出双臂搂住了他——这虚空中唯一切实存在的定点。  
事实上他只是述说了一个假设，并没有出柜。  
他甚至不知道，要如何与一位不老不死的存在共度余生——当他老去而对方依旧年轻，他们是否还会爱对方。  
但此刻，大雪纷落的平安夜，他只是沉浸王耀的拥抱里，什么也不想。  
“不过啊，”吸血鬼在他耳边笑道，“这么一来淡紫色可不够了吧。至少你说出那种话之后也该把教堂的漆换成深紫色啊。”  
本田也笑了：“总有一天，会成为彩虹的颜色吧。”

END


End file.
